Polysaccharides, such as cellulose derivatives, such as, for example, hydroxyethylcellulose, are used in numerous fields for increasing the viscosity of compositions. This is the case in particular for cements, mortars and concretes.
However, to date, these polysaccharides are added to the cementitious compositions in the solid (powder) form at the time of the mixing with water or before the mixing.